Zim's Little Helper
"Are you going to deactivate me?" I asked casually. But on the inside I was shaking, I didn't want to die. "No." Red Tallest said to me. I looked releived inside and out. Even though I was still terrified of what else they had thought of to punish me. "Hobo 13 again?" I said. "No!" I could tell Red was getting annoyed. Even though I'm terrified of punishments I'm not terrified of the Tallests. They were just regular Irkens to me. Irkens who could banish me though... "Foodcourtia, like Zim use to be?" I ask. "No!!!" Red growled. Then something came to him. "Zim! That's it!" "Miz! Meet us here tonight!" he said then pulled Purple aside and two guards led me to the door. Uh-oh... That day I couldn't keep my mind off what the Tallests were planning for me. Then I ran into him... "Oh hey pretty Iady." Lyan says his chocolate brown eyes glowing with a hint of gold. I almost fainted but in time to catch myself. Lyan was a so-called ladies-man. He was the top invader at the Academy but he always use to make fun of Zim. Not that I cared... "Lian, go make your SIR dig a ditch and jump into it!" I say hands on my hips. Some Irkens my age started to turn and whisper. "Fine whatever you want, Mizaranda." Lyan said leaning in closer to me, ready to kiss. "My name's Miz." I say punching him. He holds the side of his jaw in pain as he kneels to the ground. "Oh like Zim use to call you!" came a familiar voice, Tenn. Everyone gasped. "TENN!?" I gasped in shock and anger. "In the flesh." Tenn growled her SIR unit behind her. "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be on Meekrob?! Or did you quit like the coward you are?!" I say. Everyone who was around us gasped. "Did you just call me a coward?" Tenn glared. "If the egg fits, lay it." I say. "Well at least I'm not the Irken who actually dares to love Zim. I hope you noticed, no one ever liked you." Tenn said. "I do not love Zim!" I say, my antennea start swinging and swaying around wildly. They do that when I lie. "Look! Her antennea are doing that weird thing again! She must ''be lying!" Tenn says laughing and pointing. I hold down my anntenea to keep them from moving. I felt like running but I'm no coward. "No they are not! You're just a PAK of lies Tenn! Like you were back at the academy!" I shout. "Lie? Me? Listen here, ''Miz, no one, calls Invader Tenn, a liar." Tenn says using her PAK's spider legs to get us looking eye to eye. "Well I just did... whatcha gonna do about it?" I say, hands on my hips, glaring straight at her. Some Irkens surrounding us "oooo". Tenn keeps staring me down. "You won't do anything... because you're a chicken!" I say walking around her, clucking. "You look like an idiot. What kind of creature is a chicken?" Tenn says. "Zim told me about it on our vedio chat link." I say casually, but then notice what I said and my mistake. "Oh so you do like Zim?" Tenn teases, a small smirk forming on her green face. "As a friend." I say, my fists falling to my sides. "Well that's good enough for me." Tenn says then smirks larger. "Good enough for you, what?" I ask suspicious. "So I can tell all of Irk what you just said!" Tenn says showing off a disk. I charge for her grabbing the disk out of her clutches. I start to bend it when Tenn jumps on me and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. Tenn runs as I get up. I bolt after her, in high speed. Soon I can almost reach the disk when she turns the other way, getting me lost in this crowded place. I look around me for the little worm but alas she's out of sight. "Darn." I mumble. Now Irk will know I like Zim. Later on tonight, two guards brought me before the Tallests for the second time today. I watch as Tenn glides across the open doorway behind me, ready to go on stage for her big announcment. "Chump." she mouths. I growl and clench my fists. "Miz!" I hear Red shout. "Oh yeah, yes Tallests." I say. Red pauses for a moment. I'm guessing he just mentally rolled his eyes at my greeting. "We have decided for you punishment of your ''several ''crimes to send you off to Earth to ''help ''Zim, invade it." Red says. I'm ''really ''going to Earth!? I'm ''really ''finally gonna see Zim in person for the first time since he left?!!? But on the outside I remain stable. "Am I going to get a SIR unit too?" I ask. I already ''know ''they're gonna give me something like GIR, Zim's idiotic SIR unit. On our vedio chat, Zim was almost always complaining of how GIR would mess something up. But even though GIR is a pain in the butt, I know deep down Zim loves him. To me, GIR pretty awesome. Regular SIRs aren't fun at all. "Ah yes we have a ''special ''type for you. Defects... they always fall for it... remember GIR?" Red snickers to Purple. "Yes! ZEE! Get out here!" Purple says. Then a GIR-shaped robot shiloutte appears on the wall as a shadow, only with long eyelashes. When it steps out of the dark, it's lime green eyes gleam under the lights. Then turn purple. "HIA MHASTER!" it shouts just a slight of a little more girlier then GIR's voice. "Hi, ZEE." I say. "SHE KNOWS MY NAME!!! SHE'S KNOWS MY NAME!!!" then ZEE starts dancing and screaming, happily. Both Tallests snicker and laugh. "She's... controlable." I say smiling the best I can. "How am I gonna get to Earth?" I ask. "In your new Voot Cruiser of course!" Red says leading me to a Voot Cruiser, just like the on I sometimes see in the background when I'm talking to Zim. "I will not let you down Tallest." I say saluting. "Ah yes, Miz." Red says then leaves with Purple. "ZEE! Come on! This trip may take a while and I need company!" I shout down to her. "Okie dokie!" ZEE says as she flies to the Voot and lands face-first on the windsheild. I sigh and roll my eyes as I press a button and the Voot top opens so she can get in. She jumps in and lands on my head. "WHEERREE WE GOINNN'!?!?" ZEE asks loudly. "Earth." I say then launch the Voot into the sky. "LATER SUCKAZ!" I shout as I open up the windsheild and honk my horn 2 times down at Tenn and her audience. Tenn glances on at me in shock, as do the rest of the Irkens. I close my windsheild and zoom off into the darkness of space.